Sonic Summer Camp
by KittyKatLover2006
Summary: Sonic and his friends have arrived at Sonic Summer Camp! But there is trouble, as Eggman has invaded the summer camp! :O


Chapter 1: Sonic and Others have arrived at camp.

****hey guys! this is my newest fanfiction, I'm going to be working really hard on it, I was inspired when I went to camp for 3 weeks! it was really fun, and i wanted to recreate it! i typed this on my ipad mini 2, it was really really fun! see you later fans!~ ;P****

In the sunrise, a bus marked "Sonic summer camp" was headed to Sonic summer camp, with Sonic and his best friend Tails sitting by his got off of the bus.

He looked at his best freind Tails, (who also went to the summer camp) and "said, wow! Soinc! I can't beleive that we are finally at summer camp!" he said" "yes I know, it's really exciting! I can't wait to get to the sports!" said Sonic excited.

"S'OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC~!"

said Amy (who also went to the summer camp, but as herself) And he smooched sonic on his lips EEEEEEEEEEW! Sonic said girls are gross" said Tails.

Then there was a voice that sounded like a fat man. all of the gang turned around in order to see the voice. it was nobody else but Doctor Eggman! He was in his egg carrier, because he was really fat (over 800 pounds! ! ! ! :O) "Sonic said "What are you doing in a place like this one?" said sonic. "HAHAHAHAHA! he laughed evilly. "i am the camp counsleler, and I am keeping you captive to find out were the Chaos Emeralds are! who will watch you while you do things in this camp!" "Oh No!" said the gang of sonics best friends.

"Yes! it is true! There is nothing you can do about it, you stupid hedgehog!" said eggman! Then everyone went to there cabin's. Sonic and Tails and Knuckles (who also went to the summer camp) were in the samecabin. Amy was in a cabin by with the girls (but sonic may sneak in ?) and finally, Silver and shadow (who also went to the summer camp, and also were working with eggman) were sharing a cabin. "What are we going to do about the Doctor Eggman?" asked Knucleu's" "well, we will do what we must in order to keep

THe Chaos Emerald in tact!" said sonic "good plan" said the other two boys. It was now mourning, and all of Sonic's campers were in there cabins eating fruit loops. Sonic then thought about thinking about kissing amy while they were going to go swimming. He blushed quickly and eat some more cereal. Sonic relay liked eating the pink ones, because they reminded him of Amy, and only amy was a girl.

But as Sonic was thinking this though, a voice was heard. "all campers, please come to the mess hall…" Thank you" said the voice.

Sonic stopped blushing.

so all the campers did as was said, and went to the mess hall. inside they saw camp overseer Eggman, with his friends, Shadow and Sliver. they looked at sonic with mean looks, as they were all standing together and at the raised area, were there was going to be a talent show at the end of the three weeks!. Eggman said:" alright, today were going to do a 3-leg race! everybody get a partner!"

everybody wanted to be sonic's partner because he was the fastest, and nobody wanted to be Tail's partner, because he was slow. This is the chart: Sonic - Amy Silver - Shadow Knuckles - Tails (Knuckles was very angry at this) Ready, set go! And there off! Sonic and Amy were in first place, because Sonic was fast. but then!

Sonics shoe tripped Amy's shoelaces, and tripped him up. they fell, and when they stopped Sonic was on top of on Amy in way people do when they have sex! xD Sonic thought about kissing Amy, but did not, and got up. but then! Silver and shadow come to where sonic and amy fall and he said "wow! you like girls?! you must be gay!" he was right. Sonic liked girls. But he was wrong. He was not gay. Sonic did not want to say anything to him about liking girls, so he and amy ran fast out of there!. Buy the time anybody got there, Knuckles and Tails already were the winners! "Wow! We did it! I never won anything before…" Tails said sadly. "Hmph, no wonder you were so slow


End file.
